


Draco purrs (for Harry)

by Drarrycious



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, kitten!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrycious/pseuds/Drarrycious
Summary: Kitten!Draco where Draco is a kitten and Harry finds him (Rose does, but Harry keeps him, so...)Chinese translation now available thanks to the amazing Repeu: readhere





	Draco purrs (for Harry)

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr requested a kitten Draco fic so I gave it a try. Enjoy!

The thing about being an unregistered Animagus is that no one is allowed to know. And while Draco prides himself in not being caught for the past six years, it seems his luck has ran out today.

And he would have gotten away, too, if not for the toddler who ran out of the ministry. She saw him and as if bewitched, chased him across the grounds until he is summoned and taken.

By Potter. Of course it just has to be Potter. 

"You shouldn't terrorise the pure cat, Rose. And I don't think your parents would be happy, if I let you play with a stray." 

Draco wants to snort. Instead he tries to scratch at Potter’s hands, to be let down. He needs to go back to his office and document the things he saw before he forgets something important. 

"It's a pretty kitten!" Rose tries to grab him out of Potters hold. Hell if he allows himself to become the pet of a Weasley. So he sinks his claws into Potter's robes and climbs up, away from the little Monster. 

Merlin, children. 

"Whoa there, calm down." Potter tries to get a hold of him again but Draco jumps and lands on his paws and then runs. 

But before he has a chance to get away, Rose grabs his tail and that right there sends him reeling into a hissy fit.

"Rose, no!" Potter the giant git that he is doesn't allow him to sink a claw into her small hands. Maybe later when he doesn't feel threatened, Draco will thank him for that but right now he is going to claw a hole into Potter's face.

That's how Draco ends in a cage in Potter's bedroom. At least the child Weasley is gone on her merry way away from him. He might still scratch her, out of instinct, of course. 

Draco is grooming himself. It's not an activity he enjoys doing but his cat is rather calm and happy when he does it. Just then Potter leaves the bathroom and finally joins him.

Freedom at least. Because Draco seriously needs to get back to work. His Auror partner is probably throwing a fit right now and claiming he has taken off to nowhere. 

And to make matters worse, he isn't sure he remembers everything he saw in the smugglers hideout. He definitely needs to get out of here. 

So he purrs and hits against the cage with his paws. He just needs Potter to let him out and then he will make a run for it. 

Potter turns with an expression that tells Draco exactly what he's going to say. "Merlin, I forgot about you. Such a troublemaker. Rose cried the whole way back because she couldn't hold you and you tried to scratch her eyes out." 

Draco would roll his eyes. Only he's not human, so instead he hits against the metal again and looks up at Potter. He just wants Potter to buy the innocent act and open the cage for him. 

Instead Potter bends down and stares. "You truly are remarkable for a cat. I have never seen a cat with grey fur and a hallow of white on the head. Maybe that's why Rose was so taken.” 

Draco meows. Yes, so let me out already. 

But Potter just keeps staring. Draco would plot his death and maybe go through with it, if Potter won't open the damn cage. Here he thought Potter was his friend. They had been getting along so well for the past two years. So much so that they would even go for a pint every now and then. 

Draco needs to reconsider. He claws at the cage and makes ugly noises.

"You really do remind me of him. If he was a cat, I'm sure he would be much like you." 

He would better not be Weasley, Draco thinks with a shudder. That day he's compared to Weasley is the day he confesses to Potter. 

Which won't ever happen. He quite enjoys their friendship as it is. 

When Potter finally sighs and comes for him, Draco steps back a bit. He's going to run for it as soon as Potter turns around. 

Only Potter doesn't turn. Instead Potter reaches into the cage and grabs him. He tries to avoid the hands but no matter how fluid he makes his feline body, Potter still gets a grip on him and carries him out of his cage. 

"Now look at you. So small yet so wilful. I fear Rose stands no chance. But what the bloody hell am I supposed to do with you? I don't know anything about cats." And Potter holds him up and stares and Draco feels weirdly vulnerable.

It's not the first time he has been held in his cat form and surely it won't be the last but something about it being Potter makes him... shy?

Draco meows again. 

And Potter finally brings him back down but doesn't put him down. Instead he cradles Draco against his chest and walks out of the bedroom. 

Draco tries to claw his way up Potter's clothes again, to run away but Potter just laughs and readjust his position every time he gets a little higher up Potter's chest. 

Draco will smack him, repeatedly. He just needs to get his human body back. But bloody Potter seems to have other plans. 

"You truly remind me of Malfoy. Especially your eyes, you know. Merlin, I'm talking to a cat about Malfoy. The day has finally come, I must have lost it." 

Draco would laugh, only he wants to be let down. When a claw sinks especially deep into Potter's shirt, he yelps. "Bloody Malfoy. That's what I'm going to call you. Merlin, can you put those claws away. I'm just going to give you some milk. You are hungry aren't you? I don't know much about cats but cats like milk, is what I'm saying." 

Bloody Potter, Draco hisses back. His hiss doesn't leave much the same impression it would have left were he in human form but it will do for now. 

So he does what Potter said and stays the perfect calm little kitten. Maybe he will get away faster if he behaves. 

But instead of putting him down, Potter presses his fingers against his head and yeah, no that doesn't feel good. And he doesn't purr. It's the cat. He's a bloody cat who enjoys having his head rubbed by Potter's stupid fingers. 

So, yeah, he purrs. 

"Now we are talking. Aren't you just adorable?" Potter asks. Draco would bristle but that could lose him Potter's fingers. "I just wish Malfoy would react the same way when I touch him. Bloody git I call him but Merlin knows I like him too much." 

And then he puts Draco down in the kitchen and looks for milk. Draco would have run away. He really should. 

But Potter wants to touch him and he wants Draco to like it and he likes Draco and he named a bloody cat after him without knowing it's him. 

Which means someone somewhere just compared him to a Weasley. 

Not even that thought is able to ruin the moment. 

So instead of running as planned, Draco transforms back. And when Potter turns around and faces Draco, he jumps back two steps and hits the table behind him. 

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! How the hell did you get in here? Warn a bloke before you come." 

"You brought me in," Draco says and steps closer.

"I didn't bring you in, neither have I seen you since last week. Where the bloody hell where you?"

"Investigations." Draco takes another step closer. 

Potter holds his right hand up, stopping his approach. "Malfoy, stop. Wait. What are you doing?"

"It's not bloody Malfoy anymore?" Draco raises an eyebrow, stops and crosses his arms.

"That's... I haven't called you that since forever. Why are you bringing that up now?" Potter asks, the oblivious git. 

Instead of answering, Draco stares. It takes a while but Draco knows exactly when Potter - no, not Potter, Harry - knows. 

He points his finger at Draco and yells, "You were the bloody cat!" 

"I'm impressed, Potter. Just how did you figure that out?" 

"Keep your sarcasm to yourself. You attacked Rose! She is four!"

"And I was a bloody cat who got his tail pulled." Draco rolls his eyes. Of course Potter would concentrate on that. "Now I do think there are more important things to talk about." Draco steps closer yet again. 

"You bloody fucking git," is what Harry says but his ears are red and his cheeks flushed. It's new and foreign and takes the sting out of Harry's words. "Stop!" 

"Why?"

"What are you doing?" 

"I thought you want to touch me?" 

"Oh Merlin. Can you stop this. It's not a game," Harry says and covers his face with his hands.

Draco is close enough to pull them down but instead he leans in and whispers into Harry's ears. "I do like you, too, Harry. Now would you let go of your face for a kiss or would you prefer I step back again?" 

Harry mutters something along the lines of bloody Draco into his hands but uses them to pull Draco in seconds later and give him a kiss. 

When Harry pulls away he points at his ruined shirt and says, "you are going to pay for the shirt and my robes." 

Draco laughs out loud and gives him another kiss.

 

Later Harry asks, "you are unregistered?" 

"Yes."

"Why?" 

"I'm a bloody cat, Harry. If I were registered, they would make me transform for missions and I would be pet. That's humiliating."

"I petted you."

"Hmm." 

"You liked it."

"Don't."

"You really, really liked it." 

"Harry, don't." 

"You purred," Harry whispers.

Draco tackles him.


End file.
